Episode 8152 (17th May 2018)
Plot Lachlan climbs over the rubble to get to Gerry. Gerry manages to talk but Lachlan shouts at his dying friend, ordering him to shut up. Gerry questions if Lachlan deliberately made the roof cave in. Lachlan admits he did. Gerry understands why Lachlan did it and reminds Lachlan he could've killed himself too. Lachlan questions why Gerry couldn't just die. Dan knows the longer this goes on, the harder it'll get to tell Amelia the truth and it'll get to the point where he just can't do it. Kerry believes they've already reached that point and suggests Dan sort things out with Daz before someone says something to Amelia. Gerry tries to talk Lachlan out of killing him by reminding Lachlan he has enough on his conciseness. Gerry promises not to blab and even suggests they could laugh about this one day. Lachlan quickly covers Gerry's mouth when Diane knocks at the B&B door questioning what's going on. As there's no answer, Diane walks off. Afterward, Lachlan removes his hands from Gerry's mouth but when a small stone slips, Gerry starts screaming for help, yelling Lachlan already killed his mother and grandfather and he's going to kill him too. Lachlan informs Gerry it was just a stone slipping. He lifts up a large stone and raises it above Gerry's head then lets it drop. Lachlan runs out the B&B and is violently sick. He heads back inside where he climbs over Gerry's body to retrieve Gerry's phone then replaces the keys before heading back outside. At the pub, Chas and Paddy's engagement party is in full swing with everyone oblivious to the horrors that occurred next door. Diane approaches Lachlan in the street and questions if he's any idea what's happening at the B&B. Lachlan tells her nothing is going on. As he's heading into the pub, Belle informs Lachlan she needs to talk to him in private. Cain approaches Ross and warns him to let things go and stay away from Moira but this only makes Ross suspicious. When Aaron returns from visiting Liv, he fills Doug in on the visit. Doug offers to help tutor Liv when she's released. Later, Robert surprises Aaron with a romantic night away tonight. Dan informs Daz he doesn't want them to fight, he'd rather they acted like they don't know each other. He also states he doesn't want Amelia to discover her true parentage. Ross suspects Cain is hiding something so he waits for him outside the toilets and questions if it's really Moira who doesn't want the past dragging up. Moira walks in on the pair's altercation. Belle leaves the party and takes Lachlan outside to talk. At the same time, Diane runs into Doug and questions what's going on at the cordoned off B&B. Moira admits to Ross that she bought drugs from Simon shortly after Emma's death. Ross wonders if there's anything else but Moira assures him there isn't and apologises for not telling him before. Belle tries to break the news to Lachlan that she thinks she could pregnant but Lachlan is distracted by watching Diane and Doug walking towards the B&B. Diane and Doug are shocked to find the ceiling has collapsed. Suddenly Diane screams. Belle and Lachlan rush over where Diane and Doug explain the ceiling has collapsed and it looks like Gerry has been killed. Cast Regular cast *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange - Guests' lounge, porch, front garden and back garden *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *The Woolpack - Bar, corridor and exterior *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Shaun Thomas as Gerry Roberts. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,970,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes